


Yielding to Temptation

by FrenchScribbler



Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost got caught, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Touching, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScribbler/pseuds/FrenchScribbler
Summary: Seteth finds Byleth in the library fascinated by a smutty book he has to confiscate. But she wants to know what happens next. Instead of telling her, Seteth decides to show her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Yielding to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write about Byleth wearing the Dancer class outfit and Seteth's reaction to it. And I found it very practical to do sexy stuff x)

When Flayn disappeared, Seteth was unable to focus on work. He was crippled with anxiety and could barely eat or even follow an entire conversation. His thoughts where inevitably turned to Flayn and the worst that could happen to her. He was terrified at the idea of losing her. She was the person he cherished the most in the world.

He was pacing in Rhea’s office while she was investigating areas only she had access to when Byleth came to see him. He was but a nervous wreck unable to remain in one place. Apparently, she had come to check up on him. To be honest, he was barely keeping it together. With confidence – or he thought that was what he saw on her poker face – she declared that she would definitely find Flayn.

“Yes, please do,” he begged, grabbing her hands and shaking them together. “I can’t wait to have her back.”

Her palms were somewhat callous, the result of having been wielding a sword for many years but her hands were warm. It was the first time since she had appeared in his dream that Seteth was truly looking at her in the eye and this realization made him remember _the_ dream and its consequences on him.

He let her go of her hands and apologized for his abruptness. In his mind, he was also apologizing for masturbating while thinking about her. His blushing made his face less livid, making it less like the one of a walking corpse.

Dimitri himself was the one who had come to announce Seteth they had found his dearest Flayn. In the infirmary, Mercedes was the one who took care of her with the help of a nurse because Manuela had been hurt herself. She told him his sister was alright, she was just a little tired from the blood those people had drained from her. It was as he had feared, they had taken Flayn for the power of her blood. She was no longer safe at Garreg Mach.

He sat by her side and took her hand, carefully watching over her while she was sleeping. He was thinking about thanking Byleth for rescuing her but he had been told she was in a meeting with Rhea to discuss the events.

His first and foremost duty was to protect Flayn and he had obviously failed. If the worst had happened, he would never have been able to forgive himself. For her to be safe, he was ready to leave this place, Rhea and his job, and to live in a remote place, far from the rest of the world, even if it meant leaving Fódlan despite his attachment to it.

Since he needed to prepare his departure, Seteth went back to his office in the afternoon. He was about to get to work when Byleth came in. He heartfully thanked her for saving Flayn and he was under the impression she was kind of… smiling? The corners of her mouth were higher than usual and there was like a sparkle in her eyes. So, she _was_ able to feel emotions after all. Her reputation as the _Ashen Demon_ depicted her as a mercenary who slayed people with an expressionless face and her behavior since her arrival had confirmed this report. But now, Seteth wasn’t so sure anymore, because she looked like she was happy Flayn was safe and sound.

Speaking of Flayn, she intervened as he was talking about leaving Garreg Mach for her safety. She refused to leave because it didn’t necessarily mean she would be safe elsewhere anyway and she didn’t want to go. After all, she had friends there now. She made a proposition: she would become Byleth’s student because there would be in no safer place in Fódlan but by the professor’s side. Of course, she would suggest that. Seteth knew she’d been wanting to become a student herself for quite some time, ever since Byleth had come to the monastery. Still, he couldn’t deny her sound argument, especially now that he had come to fully trust Byleth. His investigation and what he knew of her himself made him know she was a decent person after all but saving his sister’s life made him indebted to her a great deal.

At the end of the following month, the annual mock battle of the Eagle and Lion was to take place in Gronder Field. The students were training more often to prepare for the battle and they often discussed strategies in the corridors or the garden. Seteth was even surprised to notice that many students were regularly going to the library to study. Indeed, Garreg Mach’s library was full of books on war and strategy. To avoid the crowd, he decided to wait until late afternoon to fetch a book in the library for him to work on a new tale. Writing stories had been a hobby of his since many years, though he usually wrote them under different pen names.

No student was in the silent library when he came by. But after a while, he realized he wasn’t alone. There was a woman in a dark dress he hadn’t seen because she was standing behind the stairs. She seemed focused on her reading since her eyes were glued to the pages. Then, he recognized her.

“Professor?” he called, dumfounded because it was the first time he was actually seeing her wearing a dress.

“Hmm?” she raised her eyes from her book and turned to him. “Oh, Seteth.”

Then, he saw that her dress was more revealing than it looked from the back. The cleavage, the fabric that wasn’t covering her long legs, the jewels that caught the eye on places that weren’t hidden at all. The shock on his face must have been obvious because she walked toward him, asking if he was feeling well.

“Why… Why are you wearing this outfit?” he asked with hesitation in his voice. “This isn’t your… usual style.

“Sylvain asked me to wear it,” she explained as mere fact. “He said seeing me like this would help the class in battle.”

That Gautier boy. Who else could have it been? This outfit was still a battle garment but his intentions were far from pure. He needed to have a serious conversation with that young man.

“Claude approved,” she continued. “Though he said it had the potential to distract friends as much as foes.”

Of course, it could distract anyone. Seteth knew _he_ would be distracted. That wouldn’t usually be the case but it seemed his body didn’t care about what his mind thought when it involved Byleth.

“I begin to think Sylvain played a joke on me. I shall give him a few chores as payback,” she added in a voice that sounded playful.

To distract himself from the distraction, he lowered his eyes to the book she was holding. She had been so focused on it that it must have been a good one.

“Did you come here to prepare for the battle?” he asked, pointing to her book.

“Yes, I wanted to check a few war strategies from the past. I thought this book was about strategies from abroad but it doesn’t look like it.”

“What do you mean?”

She handed him the book. He checked the cover; the title was sculpted in golden letters as such on the leather cover: _Heated Alliance Between a Faerghus Knight and a Princess of Morfis_. It wasn’t a book on strategy indeed.

“No, it’s not. Students tend to smuggle books into the library. Now, I know why so many of them came here lately. Yet, smutty literature should be the last thing a bunch of teenagers need to read when they’re supposed to spend the year here studying. This one must have been well hidden for the staff to miss it.”

This kind of book was dangerous in its way. Sons and daughters of the nobility all over Fódlan attended the Academy. Giving them ideas that would expose them to scandal was something Seteth wished to avoid. Discontented nobles could be quite vocal. And since it was customary for the nobility to be generous in their donations to the Church, it was better to keep them happy if possible.

“I shall store this book away for the sake of their studies. Thank you for telling me.”

Byleth looked at the book, then at Seteth.

“Oh, but I wanted to know what happened next.”

He looked at her with surprise. He couldn’t imagine her being interested in such a book. Though, after all, she was reading it with great curiosity. Seteth opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t find any word, so he closed his mouth again. Was it some sort of test to measure his self-control? He could but wonder, for she was standing very close to him, in a dress that excited his imagination, and showing her interest in a book that was obviously about sex. Perhaps she was less innocent on the subject than he had imagined. He’d rather not think about it.

“The knight and the princess had planned a rendezvous in the stables because they didn’t want to be seen. I thought they wanted to talk about the vile duke that wished to marry her but it looks like they were in a clandestine relationship. I’m curious to know if they planned to take horses and run away together.”

Seteth couldn’t help snickering. She really was interested in that book. With a smile he couldn’t refrain, he looked at the page she was reading. The characters didn’t seem to think about elopement since they were beginning to have sex half a page later. Having enough of such mediocre literature, he closed the book in his hand with a loud noise.

“Was I wrong?” she asked with curiosity.

“Very much.”

“Oh. What happened then?”

“Do you really want me to tell you?” he asked, part of him hoping she would say yes, another praying she would say no.

He could feel his will slipping into a dangerous area, the one he usually kept in check because it would make him say or do things he wasn’t supposed to in a public place such as the monastery’s library. Anticipation was suddenly building up in his lower abdomen, his throat was getting dry, his muscles were growing tense.

“Didn’t I ask?” she uttered after a few seconds.

Such an answer confused Seteth. Was she playing some game, teasing him with the purpose of enticing him? Or was she really oblivious to the torment inflicted upon him because of the raging battle between his reason and his desire? It was difficult to say with her poker face.

“Well, the knight approached the princess like this,” he explained while making a step toward her. “And he grasped her chin and tilted it up. Like this.”

He looked into her eyes, searching for any doubt, any hesitation. He could see none. Byleth was just waiting. However, it was difficult to say if it she was waiting for the rest of the story or for the promise of his touch. Seteth’s reason was screaming him he was already going too far but he couldn’t hear it.

“But they were about to be seen by a stable boy, so they took refuge into a dark corner. Like this.”

He took her arm and walked them into the darkest corner of the library, where a few candles where going out. Then, he softly pushed her against the shelves. He was waiting for her to react in some way, in any way. She was a strong woman, pushing him away or punching him would have been easy for her and he would have let her do so. But she didn’t. She was still waiting and he still didn’t know what for.

“Then…”

Then, Seteth leaned over to close the distance between their faces while still locking their gazes. It was the last chance. If she wanted him to stop, she had to stop him now. It was still time when he brushed her lips with his.

When their lips touched in the warm kiss he had initiated, it was too late. Not really for her though, but for him for he couldn’t go back. He didn’t have the strength to stop.

At first, their kiss was chaste. His left hand was on her shoulder, his right hand was under her chin. Then, she began answering to his kiss, moving her lips too. She put her hands on his chest, he had the feeling his skin was burning through his clothes. He slipped the hand he had on her shoulder down her waist to pull her the closest possible to him and he was pretty sure she could feel the growing erection in his pants. He placed his other hand behind her neck and made her open her mouth with his tongue.

He was pleased to feel Byleth melting against him. At least, that was what he could presume since her tongue was swirling around his and she had raised her arms to cross them behind his neck, not intent in letting him go.

In dire need of catching his breath, he stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes again. She was panting too but they were too much in the dark for him to see anything. She was still holding him though, so it meant at least she didn’t hate it.

Feeling encouraged enough, Seteth left a trail of burning kisses down her neck and cleavage while his hand was slinking down her toned stomach.

“The page, though poorly written, ended with the knight moving his hand like this.”

He showed it to her by making his hand caress her hip and slip though the open fabric of her dress to finish its course between her legs. He heard a soft gasp in his ear that made him smile tenderly though she couldn’t see it as she was holding him tight when he began tracing back the trail of kisses up to her neck. He could feel she was wet through the fabric of her underwear. He felt proud to have provoked such a response to the ever serious Byleth.

They kissed again when he rubbed her with his fingers. He thought he was about to lose his mind when she moaned in his mouth. He wanted her. Desperately. And he believed she did too.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the library’s entry. They both immediately stopped kissing and turned their heads toward the voices. Students. Such timing, what a bad luck, especially when he was rocking hard. Byleth arranged the cleavage of her dress and left their hiding place to walk through the library as if nothing had happened. Seteth observed her as the students spotted her and complimented her on her outfit. They looked rather happy to see her like this. Those teenagers… He was in no place to patronize them though; he had been the same just earlier. But they looked suspicious when they noticed her swelled lips from their intense kissing. However, Byleth didn’t wait for them to be brave enough to interrogate her as she was already leaving the library.

Realizing the students would be even more suspicious if they saw him, Seteth escaped though a secret door behind him. Now that his reasonable self was back, he remembered it existed. It would have been more useful earlier, so he and Byleth would have been able to hide in there without risking getting caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for the corrects verbs wasn't so easy for me. English tends to use verbs while French uses way more words that sometimes don't express things as well as a good old English verb ;D
> 
> And I love reading comments ♥


End file.
